


【CB】大好機會

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【CB】大好機會

奧黛莉用手托住下巴，注視著跟其他成年人討論之後演法的法蘿莉葉。她開始感覺枯燥，忍不住打起呵欠。在拍攝開始前的時光通常很無聊，她是全劇組中唯一小孩，在沒有同齡孩子能陪伴的情形下，只得獨自坐在椅子上搖擺雙腿，眼睛四處亂飄，就在這時，法蘿莉葉留意到她，於是便暫時停止討論，轉身走來奧黛莉身邊。

「你看起來顯然就快睡著。」法蘿莉葉蹲下來，用跟飾演卡菈時幾乎相同的溫柔口氣訴說。

「我在這邊等待很久了，還要多久才開始？」她忍不住揉起眼睛，充分表達出疲倦，法蘿莉葉則是拉住女孩的手臂阻止。

「別這樣做，會傷到眼睛，離正式開拍還有些時間，這樣好了，奧黛莉，你先到處晃晃，但別跑太遠，過些時間我會去找你。」她輕撫女孩的腦袋後就回去忙碌。

這是種解脫，奧黛莉當然把握大好機會，雙腿一蹬離開椅子，頭也不回就踏出休息室。

她在外頭四處走動，大部分的員工都在工作，自己曾經見過的幾位演員們正努力排練，他們在見到恰巧經過時的奧黛莉，僅僅是禮貌性點頭，之後就繼續回到原先工作裡，幾分鐘下來她並未真正碰見能幫助自己打發時間的對象。

在煩躁中她倚靠著走廊牆壁，此時疲倦又找上門，她再度打起呵欠，忽然被其中一扇門掛的牌子吸引。

_ 德查特 _

顯目姓氏立即吸引女孩目光，她當然知曉德查特是誰，布萊恩．德查特可是劇組紅人，外向、性情溫和，一旦認識他都會認為自己格外幸福，奧黛莉曾透過法蘿莉葉跟麥特口中聽過他們與布萊恩拍攝期間發生的有趣事情，可惜當初負責演出愛麗絲的演員並非她，這也是為什麼至今奧黛莉還沒機會跟布萊恩見上一面。

門是完全關閉的，她移動身軀悄悄溜過去，光從外面判斷，她無法判斷布萊恩此時有沒有在裡面。女孩機警地轉頭觀察周遭狀態，附近沒其他人在場，她吞嚥些許緊張，把耳朵朝門貼上去聆聽，似乎有說話聲從內部傳出，從情況來看布萊恩在裡面，除此之外還有其他人在場，只是由於音量很小，她無法清楚判斷談話內容。

就在奧黛莉思考究竟該如何開口時，一低頭就發現門把有些怪，並不是說把手設計很突兀，而是多出某樣東西，那肯定不是普通人會放到門上的物品。奧黛莉伸手去觸碰，指間滑過表面，確定自己雙眼沒問題，她瞪大眼睛注視著。

那是襪子，本來應該乖乖貼著雙腿的布料，此時卻牢牢套住門把，這畫面很詭異，而且襪子還只有一隻，該與它成對的那隻憑空消失，奧黛莉稍微觀察地面，始終沒能找到另一隻。小女孩的眉頭不禁皺起，思考做出這舉動的原因。她知道聖誕節時人們會把紅色襪子掛起來，但此時離12月還很久，其次面前的襪子並非紅色，還是一般人能穿的尺寸，不是那種過節用的特大號襪子，她沒辦法能推測出其他原因。

_ 這會是布萊恩自己掛的嗎？ _

疑惑一浮現，奧黛莉就查看起其他門， _ 沒有， _ 除了眼前這扇布萊恩的房間外，其他休息室門把都沒掛襪子，女孩認為有可能是布萊恩不小心忘在這邊的，忽然，有種念頭油然而生。

也許我可以把襪子拿下來並敲門，告訴布萊恩他忘掉自己的襪子，藉此跟對方見上一面，這可是能讓自己目睹傳說人物的絕佳方案。

她沒另外思考太多，直接伸手拉住連接門把的布料，準備把襪子拉下來，但還沒成功就有其他人的聲音在毫無預警中傳來。

「奧黛莉，別這樣做！」女孩被聲音嚇著，渾身縮了一下，她鬆手並緩緩轉過頭，面對站在自己正後方的法蘿莉葉，金髮女人神情很緊張，這股情緒同樣影響到被她阻止的奧黛莉。

「怎麼了嗎？」她用有些懼怕的口吻詢問，法蘿莉葉無奈地嘆氣，走過來低頭安慰受到驚嚇的女孩。

「奧黛莉，你不該這樣做，人們把襪子套在門把上是有原因的。」她解釋，但奧黛莉並不懂。

「是什麼理由，我單純想把襪子還給布萊恩而已。」說完話時，她還把視線往門瞥去，顯示出想跟年輕演員見上一面的熱切心情。

「由於我不是你家長，所以沒辦法代替他們解釋，但我向你保證，當你來到一定年齡自然就可以主動詢問。」她用手搭住奧黛莉肩膀，「現在我們走吧，別讓工作人員等太久。」

奧黛莉點了點頭，跟隨法蘿莉葉的腳步，但她還是想知道某件事。

「到時候我該怎麼跟爸媽說？」不只口氣，奧黛莉連神情都顯示出困惑。

「就說鳥與蜜蜂吧！他們一聽就懂。」法蘿莉葉微笑表示。

坦白講奧黛莉還是沒能弄清楚對方口中的意思，「鳥與蜜蜂」跟布萊恩朝門把掛襪子有什麼共通點仍舊是未解之謎，但她尊重法蘿莉葉，於是便不再讓話題在這件事上打轉，選擇暫時推開疑惑，專心於演出上。

至於見布萊恩的念頭，促使她在離開前最後一次轉頭注視休息室。

_ 但願日後還有機會。 _

* * *

「她們走了嗎？」上衣已經被脫除的布萊恩詢問，把耳朵貼在門上努力聆聽的克蘭西點著頭。

「剛離開，我聽見談話聲逐漸遠離。」白髮男子把頭抬起，表明目前風險已解除。

他們原以為所有人都去忙了，暫時沒工作的情況下可以在這邊來上一發，誰知道不知情的奧黛莉竟然會經過，甚至還險些敲門，若不是法蘿莉葉及時阻止，情況肯定難以解釋。

「不過這間休息室的隔音效果真差。」布萊恩忍不住抱怨。

「往好處想，就是因為差才能讓我們提高警覺。」逐漸走向他的中年男子笑著提醒。

「下次換個地點吧。」布萊恩建議，而他的愛人沒太快回答，而是輕巧攬過他的腰，同時讓手指滑過牛仔褲表面，觸碰到褲頭。

「我答應，但是現在——」克蘭西呢喃，低頭湊近布萊恩的臉，「先讓我們完成被打斷的 **重要事情。** 」

之後，他吻上褐髮年輕人的柔軟雙唇。

* * *

PS.「鳥與蜜蜂」是歐美家長對孩子的性教育方式。

門上掛襪子(有時是領帶)的意思是有人在裡面做愛。


End file.
